Chronicles of the House of the Moon: Inutaisho
by AbyssTales
Summary: This are the moments in time that marked Inutaisho's life, from his birth until his death. The person behind the legend, because before there was Inu no Taisho, Touga existed.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my very first fic. I warn you all that English is not my first language (have no beta either and my Microsoft word just won't work, I'm using WordPad), so if something is wrong you tell me and I'll change it as soon as I'm able. I will only continue this story if you think it's interesting so, please, review.

Another thing, this is a very different view of Inutaisho than what is seen 'round here so...

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

With the coming of the morn, the first timid rays of light made their way between the shadows caressing languorously the length of the palace, made invisible by the unseeable dome that protects it's inhabitants from strangers, threats and curious eyes.

There, resting between the high peaks of the western mountains, appears a place of wondrous beauty; pearly white towers adorned by delicate filigree barely discernible in the distance; the sun reflects in the marble walls dying them in a colorfull rainbow of auburn, vermilion and golden enlivening the marvelous bastion that encompasses an incomparable beauty, whose apparent fragility hides a hidden strength sculpted in the elegant forms . Surrounded by beautiful structures and gardens full of visual and olfactory delights, it stands out from them all for it's extraordinary radiance.

If you care to listen, the pulsing beat of the magics woven in it's protection hums soothingly into the night comforting the people it guards from any and all harm...

A place where nobody can enter, but those that have already been there.

Home of Kings, Immortal Lords, Legends, Myths

The House of the Moon

Birthplace of The Inu no Taisho

Many a story have been told of the prestigious Inu No Taisho, Lord of Lords, Bringer of Life, Harbinger of Death, Master of the So'unga, Peacemaker, the Just, the Brave, the Audacious, Master of the Art and the Sword, War Lord, Battle Master..., many a title he's received, many a sonnet have been sung honoring this youkai; for not even his various deviations from what was accepted in his time were enough to mar the image of this altogether imposing almost-god.

But not all stories are true, and with time, exaggerations were made by the bards who retold his heroic deeds, embellishing them a little more every time they were recited; in the end, the person behind the legend watered down 'till it disappeared.

Seeking the truth is an almost impossible mission, to separate facts from fiction, to expose the humanity of a deified creature is but a dream, for although long are the memories of the youkai, none care to share. And there are not many people left who really knew him, if someone ever did.

This are the moments in time that marked Inutaisho's life, from his birth until his death. The person behind the legend, because before there was Inu no Taisho, Touga existed.


	2. Chapter 2: A legend is born

Hello again! Thanks a lot for the reviews, they were more than what I expected! First, some more boring stuff, I need to explain the background... If there are any doubts, ask me. I've added a Glosary at the bottom where I'll explain all the japanese words that may confuse you. One more thing, do you prefer Taiyoukai or Daiyoukai?

Replies to my lovely, lovely reviewers:

-Taraah36: I'm so very glad you like it! I hope this meets your expectations!

- DreamWeaver0509: Your honesty is heart-warming; first point, I'm waiting for the Microsoft Word program to arrive home so I can install it; second point, morn is, according to all the dictionaries I've come across, "a poetic way of referring to the morning" quote-unquote, so please, get your things right before correcting me. It's already hard writing this without additional wrong input to confuse the hell out of me.

-kate: I'm very sorry, I had exams and couldn't find the time to upload this. If it makes you feel better, I'll update at least once a week!

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot of this fic is mine!

* * *

><p>Of the Youkai<p>

The youkai, often times called demons, apparitions and/or monsters are the most diverse species of Earth. There are thousands of subspecies, from those that embody an element like the koorimes (known in the human folklore as yuki onnas), their sisters of the water (also called mermaids), those of fire, etc.; there are others whose instincts are superdeveloped (be they prey or predator) who can take the form of the animal that gives them name, like the inuyoukai, kitsune or tanuki.

We can also encounter demons who can't take "human" form and are the equivalent to animals; youkai historians protest this term as demons already took on "human" forms a long time before humanity evolved from the monkey.

Most youkais consider humanity little more than animals because of this fact and consider them not yet entirely evolved. Sucesive investigations have reinforced this oppinion because of the unfortunated way humans react to youkais.

The vast majority of demons have developed an evasion strategy, they wrap themselves in ilusions humans can't break and don't have any kind of contact with them. Others, victims of the humans (because fear spawns hate) want them eliminated. Some just like killing them for sport.

Humans have defining characteristics which portray their different nationalities (something like the youkai subspecies); as demons don't have that, they can easily mingle with humans of every race who will be unable to directly place them as a race or another once they hide their most demonic attributes.

Youkais of the animal-type have a second self, a best made entirely by instint that primal and strong. That's why they are specially dangerous, and conform the noble and royal classes; the four Houses each lord over one of the four quadrants and are named by their cardinal points; that is the House of the East, West, North and South.

Those individuals born in the royal families, that met the necessary requirements to be given this name, are called Taiyoukais or Daiyoukais, the best of the best.

Among the mammals, there is no more powerfull, fierce or loyal race than the Inuyoukai; theirs is the House of the West, the House of the Moon.

That's why, when just a few centuries after the War and the signing of the peace treaty, the Lord of the House of the Moon took as his mate the second daughter of a family of renowned fame and it came to be known that to the most intimidating power of the royals, only people able of mastering the Art after the Great Purge, able to use a poison so strong it was capable of melting the strongest of materials would unite together with the power of resurrection and the talent to copy abilities; the excitement of the populace was mixed with the worry of the high classes in the other lands as the union of such powerfull families formaliced with the birth of a heir could be considered dangerous to the balance of power between the Four Houses.

After the peace treaty, the situation was fragile(...), if the offspring of the Lords of the West was considered unworthy in the Ritual of the Passing of the Century, the situation would degenerate in a civil war (...) that would end up triggering the start of another Great War.

* * *

><p>Night falls, in the half light shined upon the shadows by the full moon, the soft whispers of the inhabitants of the castle blends with the soft noise of the rustling silks as they brush against stone; now, even the most insignificant sound is heard as a cacophony for those who anxiously wait for news.<p>

The chamber is closed to all but the maids, who enter and leave without providing any information. To the person waiting in the outer chamber, the silence is opresive and his tangible tension spreads trough the place like fire, putting the nerves of all that can feel the burning sensation in their skin like a too heavy burden, on edge, in such a way they doubt wether to get away from the crushing presure or crumble.

The Lady is giving birth, as she has been since less than half an hour ago, but this is her first and the pup is terribly strong; altough it is not mentioned the posibility of this birth getting complicated hangs in the air visibly darkening the ambiance.

Suddenly, a scream rings into the night and there is no creature daring enough to obstaculize the Lord's path when he bursts in the labor chamber, place where no man should enter.

In the ebony bed, leaning against the ornate headboard plumped with cushions, the Lady rests while she watches over the small creature held in her slender arms; she is pale but composed and the opressive force of her mate's youki diminishes until it dissapears.

While all the maids leave, the midwife aproaches him.

"Tis a boy, my lord, and he is well enough; the lady in the other hand needs to rest... the pup's poison has damaged her womb, she won't... won't be able to conceive another".

He nods solemnly and sitting beside the new mother, he looks at his progeny, who opening his eyes for the first time mantains and returns his gaze.

"His eyes will be golden"-she says-"like myself"-and smiles as beautifull a smile as the one that made him chose her-"We both are well".

And forehead to forehead they greet the future Lord of the House of the Moon.

Outside, as the dawn aproaches, the world is silent.

* * *

><p>Reviews will make me update sooner...<p>

Glosary

Koorimes: For those of you who have neither watched nor read Yu Yu Hakusho (something you should do... now, if you don't wanna you can find info in wikipedia or if you want to, I'll make a brief summary in the next chapter), the koorimes are female ice youkais who live on an island placed high up in the sky and there are no men there 'cause they think they are the root of all evil. They reproduce when they reach a certain age, birthing a daughter just like them, having sex with males is forbidden. When they cry, the tears become precious stones very valuable called hiruseki stones.

Yuki Onnas: Women of the snow or ice, in the japan folklore they are beautifull ladies that appear either naked or dressed with a white kimono up in the mountains before people that are lost in the snow storms; depending on the legends they freeze them with their breath or they make them become lost so they die in the storm or they attract men so they can (like a vampire) suck their life force or they burst into people's houses and kill them all. Really nice women, don't you think so? On a more positive note, if they like somebody they let him go.

Nakama: Word used by Ichigo, protagonist of the manga Bleach (another one you should read...), talking about his most beloved people. But I have already explained this...

Youki: When I say youki, I'm talking about demonic power; reiki is the spiritual power of both monks and mikos.

El Arte: Magic, the _art_ of magic.

I think that's all...


	3. Childhood memories I: The professor

Here I am! I promised before to update once a week, and this is it! Hope you like it! There are going to be a few chapters about little Touga... he's adorable.

Million thanks again to my lovely, dear, wonderfull reviewers and their encouraging words.

Remember, Read and Review

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Childhood Memories I: The professor<p>

...therefore is obligatory to camouflage your scent wherever you go to, save for the private times shared with the members of your pack as scent is a fullproof way of discerning both the physical and emotional state of any youkai. Every and each person have their own unique scent which defines and identifies them; we, youkai, are able to know wether a person is lying or not by their scent. Of course, no noble or spy will ever show their natural scent; as it is, they will be able to lie succesfully by sublty manipulating the flow of both scent and aura. Only the most proficient of them will be able to actually hide the truth and the signs of emotional and physic stress without completely hiding their scent (or huge sections of it) which is very noticeable and instead be able to proyect whatever emotion they want you to see. Hmm, this is an ability you will perfect in time and... are you even listening to me?

Hiro's startling green eyes narrow threatingly as he spits out the words between clenched lips, unfortunately to the distressed professor, the object of his attention is much too preocupied with the object in his hands to react properly to what would have been a marvellous hissy fit. Pun entirely intended, being that Hiro, man with hair as black as night, inmaculate appearance and laidback actitude, _is_ a neko youkai.

Although I suppose using hissy fit, wouldn't be at all correct, Hiro after all, is a renowned veteran of war, close friend of both the Lords of the West since many centuries ago and a youkai whose rage has sent soldiers fleeing while calling their mommies without all the additional effects of this particular rage attack, such as the previously mentioned hissing, spitting mad words and completely maddening increase of youki.

Not that the youth in question, that is, his completely unobservant, obnoxious, absentminded, hardheaded student would have the courtesy of feeling thorougly chastised, and more than a little frightened at having to face his teacher's wrath.

Touga, still fidling with the unknamed, unknown item in his hand, surreptitiously tries to hide it within his long sleeves, while inocently smiling and peaking between his lashes at his teacher with his suddenly very interested (Hiro snorts) eyes.

Hiro narrows his eyes even more, succeding in making them appear black slits in his pale face, and bites his next words:

-_Touga..._

Said pup raises the hand not acting as a hideout for his little item, and rubs the back of his head while chuckling nervously.

-Uh...

Exploding into an incoherent fit of rage, Hiro all but bellows.

-Touga!, give me that thing you obviously deem much more important that your studies right now!

The inuyoukai grins even more and has the gall to shake his head.

-I can't right know, Hiro-sensei, I haven't finished yet.

He whines.

He _whines_.

_Touga_ is whining.

_Whining!_

Hiro can't see anything but red while he aproaches the youth, his evident fury all the more powerfull as evidenced by his appearance, or actually, the inability to actually take a look at him or his eyes (covered by his fringe) and see to what degree of madness he's descended right know. You might guess by looking at his mouth, curved in such a malicious expression that half the palace staff feels, even in the distance, their hairs standing on end.

Touga widens his eyes, eeps! and jumps from his seat to the floor and then all around the room while nicking the tiny source of his problems with his claws as quickly as he can.

-Tougaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

In a movement too quickly to be seen, HIro appears in front of the sneaky pup and just as he is about to deliver the:

A) I'm-about-to-tear-your-head-off-do-all-the-homework-I-give-you-and-pay-attention-or-else rant of hell

the:

B) Woe-is-me-I'm-only-trying-to-help-you-and-you-demean-me-so-sniff-sniff that makes Touga feel terribly guilty

or:

C) the announcement of Doom or I'm-going-to-call-you're-parents-and-you'll-see! complete with much snivelling and crying (on Touga's part).

Touga pulls out the big guns and Hiro stops in his tracks at the sight.

The child's big, big eyes, water and his full bottom lip starts trembling slightly. He is like the poster guy of Innocence, and if Hiro didn' t have as much experience as he does with the routine puppy eyes he would have felt almost, almost, ashamed of himself for thinking bad, bad things of his poor, innocent charge. As it is, he stands still, gathering all his willpower together at the sight of not any pair of puppy eyes, but The Puppy Eyes complete with sniffing sounds and quivering limbs.

Hiro, nonetheless, hasn't lost quite yet, so he starts to prepare himself to deliver the final blow when...

...directly in front of his nose appears a...statue of something made of stone portraying a cat. Touga doesn't wait for the shock to leave his teacher and strikes swift and true.

-D-d-don't you like it?

Hiro gazes at his pupil's face, now solemn as the tears dissapear as quickly as they came. He must tread carefully for Touga is no longer playing; he actually seems rather worried about his reaction.

Hiro takes the cat, and observes him carefully; It's made of precious black stone and modelled by the hands of his young charge, as evidenced by the tiny but sharp marks that give form to the statue. Instead of eyes, two jade stones with the symbol of the House, shine brilliantly replacing them and he is full of wonder, because imperial jade is a present fit for the imperials, and all stones of this precious material are sent to the Lords. Even more important, the jewels are marked by the Lords themselves, for none other have the ability to make a brand such as this, modelled by the acid both his Lord and his heir are gifted with. Being given something such as this is priceless, a symbol that identifies him as... pack of the young lord, as someone beloved by his prince_ and _the throne. He clears his throat, moved and when he smiles it's something of beauty. -It's... wonderfull Touga, more than I would have expected... ever.

It's actually kind of embarrasing to feel tears forming in his eyes. He is after all, a cat between dogs, and altough he fought for the West in the Great War, he is still considered a stranger and is not accepted in many social circles.

Touga grins mischievously.

-And he's a pussy! just like you!

Hiro halts and chokes most unceremoniously, his eyes widen to enormous proportions and he tries to say in a sweet, even tone.

-...Touga darling...-tread carefully, tread carefully- I'd prefer if you wouldn't call me pussy and...

The inuyoukai performs (again) the outrageous Puppy Eyes.

With his lip trembling and his eyes full of tears, Touga stammers a question with the most hurtful, sad voice he can achieve.

-T-t-then-n, y-you, d-do'nt l-li-like i-it?

Hiro observes alarmed how Touga takes a deep breath readying himself to cry and as his eyes well with (fake) tears the neko hurriedly answers.

-No, Touga! It's wonderfull, I love this...-Hiro winces-pussy.

Inmediatly the tears dissapear and Touga smiles at him.

-I'm so glad! Pussies have to stick together!

Then, the pup flees trough the door, deeper into the palace.

Hiro laughs too as Touga's warm laugh drifts to him from the corridor; damned perceptive brat helping him out of his emotional moment... then he face-palms, when the Lords hear he actually called himself a pussy because of the gaki, he is never going to live it down.

Well, he smiles to himself while squeezing the cat in his hand, he'll survive.

He leaves the class whistling.

* * *

><p>Did you like it?<p> 


End file.
